


STOP - in the name of the law!

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Bottoming from the Top, Cop!Arthur Pendragon, Frisking, Guns, Handcuffs, M/M, Spit As Lube, Thief!Merlin, cops and robbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: His heart thumped in his chest as his hand dipped into the nearest handbag as the woman in question looked away, red hair spilling over her shoulder. He had to be quick or he’d be caught.





	STOP - in the name of the law!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in response to a prompt in Kinks of Camelot on livejournal. I am de-anoning the fic here. 
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> Merlin is a hooligan (druggie, thief, some type of mischief making delinquent). Arthur is the street cop who apprehends/catches Merlin and proceeds to teaches him a naughty lesson. Don't care if this is a role play scenario, real life, or even dream scenario. Bonus points if there is one or two of the following: A small chase of some sort. Use of hand cuffs and/or Arthur in uniform. Schooling occurs on, in, or around Arthur's cop car.

Merlin slipped through the open doorway, a flock of unsuspecting women nattering about their new purchases surrounding him as he stepped out onto the street. No one ever suspected him – he was just a sweet boy, armed with an innocent smile and a gormless stare. But he was far smarter than people thought. Most people in the damned town didn’t even know he was attending university, and he’d asked his Mum to keep it that way; it saved them both from the outpouring of shocked exclamations and irritating questions about how he’d managed to get into a place like that.

The Albion Institute of Science was damned fortunate to get their hands on him.

It was a fine day, the sun warmer than anticipated and the clouds infrequent. A warm breeze filtered through his clothes. It was the perfect afternoon to spend at the beach nearby, throwing pebbles across the rolling waves and feeling the soft sand between his toes. Instead he was completing a stupid fucking dare to save face among the mismatched band of miscreant nerds he’d found himself in without meaning to. Will was the worst of them all. Never Trust a Botanist had become his personal motto since he’d first started university, though Merlin had a terrible habit of forgetting that motto when it came to Will and his stupid dares. He wasn’t sure what it was that drove him to accomplish these stupid fucking dares – that he wanted a stronger reputation among their band of misfits or that he wanted the thrill of danger that ensued whenever he put a plan into motion at last.  

His heart thumped in his chest as his hand dipped into the nearest handbag as the woman in question looked away, red hair spilling over her shoulder. He had to be quick or he’d be caught. His fingers curled around her wallet and withdrew quickly, but a slight miscalculation jostled her handbag and the woman looked his way, and Merlin bolted in an instant as enraged shouts echoed behind him. He pushed through the crowd and kept running, his heart jumping into his mouth when he spotted a fucking policeman sprinting in his direction. His blood roaring, Merlin darted down the nearest alley, intending to lose his pursuer in the maze of indistinct interconnecting streets he’d once gotten himself lost in as a child. Ealdor wasn’t large – not as large as the nearest city, but it was big enough to get lost in and big enough to lose a pursuer. That was one of things he’d liked about the place.

Solid boots thundered against the concrete somewhere in the distance. His own pair of converse scuffed and slipped in his haste – running had never been his strong suit and his muscles reminded him of that fact as each of them burned with exertion.

Merlin lost count of the turns he’d taken before he threw a glance over his shoulder and saw no one in his wake. His breath escaped in a rush and he started slowing, relieved and perhaps a tad disappointed that it hadn’t taken more effort to escape from the man chasing him. Growing up, his favourite part of all the police procedural dramas he’d watched had been when the policemen apprehended their suspects and brought them down amid a show of confidence and controlled aggression.

Not that he wanted to be arrested.

Panting, he gave himself a few moments to calm down as he shoved the wallet into his pocket and threw another cautious glance over his shoulder before turning the next corner and freezing, the heart-stopping sound of a metallic click loud in his ears.

“Going somewhere?”

“Evening,” Merlin said pleasantly, plastering the usual smile on his face. That inane smile was a fucking winner and had been since he was a boy, when he’d first started getting himself into scrapes that could never be his fault. He wasn’t smart enough to get into scrapes like that on his own. He just had to remain calm and this incident would disintegrate before the policeman could arrest him for thieving, and then he’d march up to Will and hand him the wallet as proof that he’d accomplished the dare. His Mum would never have to know what he got up to whenever he was bored out of his mind in this town. “I’m just out for a walk.”

“Nice try,” the policeman answered evenly, his blue gaze cold and hard on the other end of the handgun. His clipped accent suggested he’d relocated from the capital somewhat recently, perhaps in the last few months. Unfortunately, that meant he’d be far sharper and more accustomed to discerning which suspects were liars and manipulators than his lackadaisical colleagues from the country, which meant Merlin would have a much harder time getting out of this stupid fucking mess. He was going to kill Will for this. But his resolve evaporated a moment later when the strong jaw in front of him clenched noticeably, and Merlin was drawn to the alluring curve at once. He’d been a sucker for a strong jaw since he was a boy, and this one would fuel his illicit fantasies for weeks to come. His attention flicked over the rest of him between one heartbeat and the next and his cock twitched with increasing interest. An aquiline nose strengthened the ferocious glare directed at him. A flush of exertion warmed the determined angles of his face and made him seem twice as alluring. His lips looked plush and enticing, and Merlin would have loved to see them stretched around a thick cock. Preferably, Merlin couldn’t help thinking, wrapped around his own. His golden hair glowed brightly, the strands stark against his fair skin and blue gaze. A pair of large hands cradled his handgun with the utmost confidence and expertise. The bold red of his uniform shirt highlighted the broad span of his shoulders and his black trousers emphasised the strength of his thick thighs. Those muscular beauties were so distracting that he almost forgot about the handgun aimed at him until the unfamiliar policeman snapped roughly, “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“I _am_ looking!”

“There is a big difference between staring at legs and looking at a face.” The policeman in front of him vibrated with blatant anger and each powerful wave rolled over Merlin – who couldn’t prevent the faint shiver of desire that rippled through him as soon as he experienced that anger firsthand. The policeman took one confident step forward and it prompted Merlin to retreat a step and then another and another until there was no more space for him to move. He was less than an inch from the wall behind him now. “Hands up and turn around.”

His breath quickening, Merlin followed the sharp command without question and found himself shoved up against the wall a moment later. It punched the air from his lungs and his cock throbbed with want in his jeans. He couldn’t believe it: this moment was like all of his wet dreams rolled into one exquisite situation. He was going to fucking kiss Will for causing this. A frenzied jumble of thoughts tumbled through his head a moment later – was he about to be handcuffed? Was the policeman going to frisk him with those large fucking hands? His heartbeat raced at the thought and blood rushed south in an instant.

“Hands against the wall.”

The voice behind him was low and deep now that Merlin wasn’t staring at his thighs in blatant appraisal. Merlin wasn’t even sure which tone he’d used was more fucking attractive. He pressed his brow against the wall as something rustled behind him and struggled to calm his breathing, his abdomen tightening as the anticipation amplified with each moment that passed. He almost whimpered when he felt those large hands down around his ankles. The policeman was frisking him and Merlin couldn’t breathe from how good it felt to have those large hands patting up the length of his calf and then his goddamned thigh. Those hands came too close to his groin for comfort and his knees almost buckled beneath him. His head was swimming, and his heart was racing, and he was going to die before the policeman finished frisking him.

Merlin wondered what would be said at his funeral.

Most likely, his mates would mention that he was a complete fucking wanker.

But he was the best wanker in their acquaintance.

The policeman paused when a strained noise escaped Merlin and then continued frisking, moving on to the other leg without uttering a word. Merlin dug his fingers into the grooves of the wall and hoped he’d live to see the expression on his face when the policeman realised he was sporting a fucking boner from being frisked against a wall. He tried to focus on his breathing as those hands moved over his hips now and along his sides before tackling one arm and then the other. Then the policeman began searching through his pockets and Merlin choked back a groan as those strong fingers came so close to his aching cock while doing their search through the pockets of his jeans. Merlin was almost too far gone to remember what the policeman would find when those hands reached around and dipped into the pocket of his hoodie next.

“What have we here?” The policeman drawled the words as he inspected the wallet in his grasp for a moment that stretched for an eternity, a mild chuckle escaping him. Merlin twitched and tried to ignore the ache in his cock as the policeman continued to loom behind him a threatening fashion. “So much for being out for a walk.”

“That wallet is mine!”

“ _Mary_ ,” the policeman said forcefully, though mockingly, reaching for his right wrist with one large hand and bringing it down behind his back in one precise movement. He leaned in closer as he snared the remaining wrist and brought it down to join the first. “I’m afraid we’ll have to head down to the station now. You’re wanted for questioning, regarding a case of pick-pocketing, and a dash of stolen identity, which must come as a great shock!”

Merlin drained of colour even as his cock throbbed as a set of handcuffs clicked into place around his wrists. The policeman fisted the back of his hoodie and hauled him away, reciting the rights owed to him as he did so. Merlin almost couldn’t keep up with the quick pace as the policeman hauled him down the nearest side-street and towards the squad car parked obnoxiously, the standard red and gold detailing glinting in the sunlight. It was parked out of the way, hidden from the main streets. It would have to be – that obnoxious vehicle would send all sorts of criminals running before the blasted thing could even flash its lights in warning.

Swallowing thickly, Merlin said quickly, “We can make a deal.”

“Is that so?” The policeman shoved him up against the boot of the squad car and Merlin grunted in discomfort as his arms were pinned behind him. He had a brief moment to read the gold nametag indicating that the officer manhandling him was named Pendragon before the man in question continued speaking, which attracted his attention in an instant. Pendragon smirked arrogantly, the expression softening the hard nature of his glare. “ _Mary_ , do enlighten me.”

“Punish me.”

“What?” Instantly, Pendragon looked taken aback. The lingering flush on his cheeks deepened between one heartbeat and the next and Merlin knew there was a weakness waiting to be unearthed. He watched as Pendragon swallowed and cleared his throat before snapping, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“You’re a liar.” The words escaped Merlin in a rush and then he was moving, surging forward and pressing closer to Pendragon – whose breath hitched as Merlin pressed his erection against his thigh. His own gaze grew challenging, matching the inscrutable one now being directed at him. The faint quickening of his breath gave Pendragon away, however. He was considering the words Merlin had voiced and Merlin was quick to continue. “You know what I meant. We can forget going to the station and we could settle it here. Punish me right now and then give the woman her wallet later.”

Pendragon fisted his hoodie and slammed him back against the boot of the squad car even as he stepped forward menacingly, not stopping until their faces were less than an inch apart. His gaze grew dark as he stared at Merlin and said softly, dangerously, “Criminals don’t get to make demands.”

The kiss that came a moment later was both a threat and a promise.

Merlin whimpered softly, the taste of copper sharp on his tongue as his bottom lip split from the force of the sudden and most welcome assault. Pendragon kissed him ferociously, his looming presence forceful and demanding. One large hand still gripped his hoodie and the other one soon started moving, confident fingers brushing against his aching erection as he undid the zipper. Pendragon undid the zipper slowly, so slowly, teasing his straining cock with the prospect of freedom as Merlin all but melted between him and the car. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he was kissed with such violent fervour and he doubted someone else could ever compare to a kiss from this man. Pendragon brought the kiss to a stop gradually, smirking, his frostbitten stare having thawed.

It was molten now.

Merlin gazed at him as the confident policeman eased his large hand into his jeans and enveloped his cock in a secure grip. He gasped when something cold pressed against him and he glanced down to see a silver ring before raising his gaze once more. A shiver rippled through him upon feeling those calluses move against his sensitive skin. Pendragon gazed at him in return as he stroked his cock slowly, almost luxuriously, the cold touch of his ring heating with each moment that passed. Merlin moaned low in his throat as one clever thumb teased just beneath the swollen head of his cock. His legs spread wider automatically, granting Pendragon more room even as he tried to brace himself against the boot of the squad car. His gaze dropped to admire the breadth of the shoulders in front of him and how the red uniform shirt clung, giving just enough definition to make his mouth water. Merlin noticed things he hadn’t seen when he wasn’t up so close and personal: the glimpse of gold decorating a pale chest when the space between two buttons gaped momentarily; the remnants of an old piercing; and the badge attached to his belt.

Merlin stared at the badge for a long moment.

The engraving depicted a dragon embracing a sword embedded in stone. He’d never realised the emblem of the police was so lovely; he’d never paid that much attention to them before. He’d never given a fuck about the police in the past.

Fuck the police.

As a boy, he’d never expected the phrase to become so literal.

Merlin forgot his amusement quickly, his head tipping back in pleasure as Pendragon quickened the stroke of his hand without uttering a word. His toes curled. Heat warmed his face and began migrating down his neck – which Pendragon soon assaulted with rough lips and rougher teeth. His knees threatened to buckle. His bollocks tightened in warning as his whole frame tensed and that was when Pendragon ceased stroking, his grip tightening around the base of his cock until Merlin couldn’t help growling in dismay, his orgasm denied in a single sweep. Panting, Merlin glowered as Pendragon smirked arrogantly, the expression both infuriating and arousing, even as he continued to grip him until the urge to orgasm ebbed.

Pendragon released him then and pulled away, using his other hand to haul him to the side. Merlin almost tripped over his jeans as the waistband slipped down his thighs. A grunt of frustration escaped him and Pendragon chuckled darkly, otherwise ignoring him as he popped the boot of the squad car open and leaned over. Merlin watched the black trousers tighten across the firm swell of his arse and wanted to drop to his knees in worship immediately; he’d never seen such a perfect peach outside his dreams. Pendragon glanced at him as though he could sense what he was thinking and Merlin couldn’t help blushing, his jaw tightening with irritation all the same. Pendragon was a fucking prat and Merlin would be better off not getting involved with him at all. But he’d never been great at doing what he should. It had earned him his fair share of disapproving glances and headshakes from his Mum in the past.

But in this instant...who could resist a man like Officer Pendragon.

The man in question retrieved a luminous jacket from the boot. It was large and bulky, and would no doubt provide some protection from the rough and unforgiving tarmac beneath their feet. Merlin watched him spread it out on the ground before Pendragon turned him around roughly, making quick work of undoing one of the cuffs in order to secure them in front instead. His breath quickening, Merlin stared at him in growing desire until Pendragon ordered him to get down on the ground and to lie on his back with his hands up. He hastened to follow the command and then continued staring, his heart in his throat.

“You deserve a hard spanking,” Pendragon announced lowly, his tone hard and dangerous. Merlin swallowed thickly, his heart galloping, and watched as the man unbuckled his belt with confident fingers. His cock twitched with increased interest as the belt whipped free of its restraints with one quick movement. Pendragon watched it happen and smirked sardonically, his voice quietening even further before going on to say, “But we both know a criminal shouldn’t get what he wants. He needs to make amends.”

“You’re killing me!”

“Mary,” Pendragon murmured almost sweetly, and almost innocently, though his gaze glinted like sharpened steel. He raked his gaze over Merlin. His attention lingered over his cock for a long moment as it rested against the end of his hoodie. Something akin to approval fluttered across his arrogant features as he dropped the belt to the ground and popped open the button of his trousers. Mesmerised completely, Merlin watched him undo the zipper next and he realised that watching Pendragon divest himself of trousers and not being allowed to run his hands over the tantalising curves of his broad hips was nothing short of torture. He wanted to grip them until Pendragon bruised and carried the evidence of their fuck for the next week. He wanted to slip his hands around and fondle that exquisite peach. Most importantly, he wanted that cock in his mouth. Pendragon was less than an inch shorter than him and was an inch thicker. Merlin could imagine the ache in his jaw after sucking that godsend down to the base. He wanted more things than he could count and the glimmer in that blue stare made it more than apparent that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. “I haven’t even come close to that point.”

An incoherent noise escaped Merlin.

Pendragon walked around the squad car in his black socks and shirt and opened the door before leaning in and rummaging around. An exclamation of triumph escaped him before he emerged holding a condom and returned to stand over him in consideration. One moment passed and then another before Pendragon made up his mind and straddled him in one swift motion. He sat snug over the hard line of his cock and Merlin couldn’t help moaning, lashes fluttering, basking in the heat and cursing the policeman in the same breath. Pendragon braced his hands on either side of his head and ground down slowly, his actions torturing them both in the same sweep. His skin was soft and smooth where Merlin had expected to find more blond hair – it was clear that Pendragon was a man more than accustomed to having someone inside him and that realisation was enough to make his head spin. He tried to imagine what it would be like and his heart threatened to explode at the notion of having that clenching heat wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“I’m going to ask questions.” Pendragon breathed the words roughly, those hips rocking steadily, grinding against him in a blatant show of dominance. The muscles within his thighs contracted and released over and over as Merlin stared at him in growing awe. “You’ll answer them honestly; is that clear?”

Merlin nodded his head quickly, the force of it sending a brief wave of dizziness through him. His restrained hands clenched and unclenched with the urge to grab those broad hips tantalising him and impale the officer upon his aching cock. Pendragon chuckled in a silken fashion and then groaned softly, the sweat generated from the heat building between them slicking the path he’d taken on his skin. The weeping head of his thick cock teased against his skin as Pendragon reached down with one large hand and revealed his belly, shoving his hoodie up as far as it would go. His callused palm glided over the flat of his abdomen before his fingertips teased one neglected nipple. Merlin moaned quietly, his nipples pebbling instantly, wanting more and wanting it now. Pendragon chuckled all over again before murmuring, “Your real name – give it to me.”

Merlin said nothing, biting down on the urge to respond with his name. His own gaze darkening, he directed a challenging stare up at the officer astride him. Pendragon clenched his jaw and seized his nipple roughly, clever fingers twisting hard enough to earn a startled shout of pain from Merlin. Pendragon leaned down low and growled darkly, “Answer the question!”

“I didn’t hear a question!”

“A question without a question mark in an exam paper is still a question.”

“I’m not sitting an exam.” Merlin snorted in amused disdain and then gasped when his remaining nipple received the same rough treatment as the first. Those broad hips stilled at once and refused to keep rocking, no matter how much Merlin squirmed beneath Pendragon. He couldn’t help grumbling mutinously, “What? I’m being honest!”

“Just give me the fucking name!”

“Okay,” Merlin huffed in irritation even as he continued squirming, hoping Pendragon would start moving as soon as possible. “Okay, you fucking ass. You can call me Merlin. Pleased?”

“Very,” Pendragon answered immediately, smug and cocky, his mouth too fucking attractive to be real. It wasn’t fair. Pendragon was a walking wet dream and Merlin was going to die before he’d even fucked him. A groan of relief and pleasure escaped Merlin when those hips started moving, rocking, grinding that perfect peach down against the hard line of his cock until Merlin thought he’d burst into flames from frustration alone. “Now tell me why,” Pendragon continued sharply, even as his fingers moved from the flat of his chest to his mouth and grazed lips that parted immediately, eager and wanting. Pendragon let them tease. “Why did you rob from her? You don’t look downtrodden.”

“It was a dare and I was bored.” An amused smirk washed over his face as the arrogant policeman ceased moving all over again – this time in angered surprise. His gaze grew challenging once again. “Going to do something about it?”

Pendragon scowled down at him and shoved his fingers in his mouth.

Merlin glared up at him for the briefest moment and then he melted completely, suckling upon those strong fingers with no small amount of eagerness. He knew where this would lead and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. His cock might explode from sheer horniness otherwise and that would be rather messy, not to mention a fucking waste of being arrested and frisked before being manhandled into the porniest situation he’d ever experienced in real life. But those experiences didn’t include that one time he dreamt of a vigorous gangbang with the All Blacks.

 _That_ was the best fictional experienced he’d ever had in his life.

As an unexpected sample of exquisite reality, Pendragon came in second on the short list entitled _Best Experiences Ever OMG_ , and second place was a great position to secure on that list. He was certain Pendragon would feel flattered that he was second to a fictional gangbang with the All Blacks and no one else. No one in their right mind would begrudge the All Blacks for securing that sacred position.

But when it came down to experiences in reality, Pendragon might as well be crowned the King of Walking Wet Dreams. Just the idea of hosting a small coronation ceremony, commemorating the privilege of almost being the height of pure fantasy, earned a chuckle from Merlin even as he continued to suckle upon those strong fingers fucking his mouth with abandon now. His gaze heavy, Pendragon watched him closely, plush lips parting in appreciation and the high angles of his cheeks flushing a soft pink. His breath hitched. Merlin gazed up at him as he used his tongue to get him as wet as possible. Those cock-sucking skills he’d developed in school were worth the time and effort now that he could see the effect on Pendragon and that was just from sucking his fingers!

Merlin wanted to get his mouth around that cock once more and shatter the arrogant policeman completely, but he doubted that would happen now or in the near future. Pendragon seemed intent on riding his cock as soon as possible and Merlin wasn’t about to complain about that fact. Who the fuck would complain about having a man as hot as Officer Pendragon riding their cock like a fucking cowboy, after all?

Save the horses – ride a cock.

His strong fingers were almost dripping with saliva when Pendragon slipped them free and pulled them away, and Merlin watched smugly, taking note of the uniform shirt tightening across flexing muscles as Pendragon reached behind himself and then tensed with a gasp. The arrogant policeman didn’t make an extravagant show of opening himself up like some slutty, cheap porn actor in an amateur video. But it was obvious that he liked the feeling, the hot and tight sensation of opening himself up without a decent lubricant to ease the way; Pendragon gazed down at him heavily, biting his plush bottom lip as he hummed and sighed for several long and torturous moments. The faint pink that had painted his cheeks was now spreading down his neck. Just seeing Pendragon like that drove Merlin wild and he couldn’t wait to see Pendragon impale himself on his cock. Adrenaline spiked through his limbs as he imagined the tight clench gripping him like a vice. He couldn’t help wondering whether it was possible to bruise his cock and whether Pendragon would manage to do so when he sank down at last.

Soon the condom was released from its foil packaging and Merlin bit his lip in mounting anticipation. Pendragon smirked down at him slowly, the expression dark and sultry, but also infuriating because Merlin just wanted the arrogant bastard to quicken the fuck up and sit on his cock before he died of fucking blue balls. A warm sweat broke out on his skin as Pendragon eased the condom down over his cock slowly, so slowly, while his other hand trailed upwards to tease nipples still throbbing from the abuse inflicted upon them earlier. Merlin twitched and squirmed beneath him even as he grunted in frustration and scowled up him.

Holding his cock steady, Pendragon positioned himself over the swollen head and deepened his smirk upon seeing the scowl directed at him. He arched a supercilious brow and Merlin was torn between wanting to kick the bastard in the balls and wanting to fuck him senseless.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Hurry,” Merlin growled irritably, nostrils flaring, his hands clenching over and over again with frustration. His whole frame tensed with the urge to buck the smug bastard off his lap and pin him down on the ground to prevent him from withholding his arse for what remained of the day, because there was no chance of Merlin uttering the magic word as requested. He wasn’t that fucking desperate. But his cock had different ideas about what he wanted to do with his valuable time. His traitorous cock was aching, and throbbing, eager to have Pendragon slide down inch after inch and would do whatever was required in order to get it. His cock was more than willing to wait until Pendragon deemed him ready; Merlin had other plans. “Fucking get on it already, or I’ll find someone else to do the fucking job instead! You’re not getting an engraved invitation from me!”

“Is that so?” Pendragon chuckled lightly, murmuring, “We’ll see about that.”

“No!” Merlin exhaled the denial in frustrated dismay, horrified that Pendragon was in the process of abandoning him like this. He wasn’t going to die of blue balls in some fucking alley; his Mum would be scandalised. “Please...just fucking ride me already,” Merlin forced himself to say, gritting his teeth even as his hips twitched with the need to have Pendragon back where he should be. Currently, the man in question was several inches away, taunting him with those muscles and that grace that seemed so natural it verged on offensive. “I don’t think I can take this much longer.”

“Was that so hard?”

Pendragon lowered himself back down slowly, smirking, his large hand enveloping his cock and stroking just enough to make Merlin twitch and groan with growing need. His blue gaze dark and heavy, Pendragon positioned himself over his cock all over again and sank down carefully, but firmly, gasping. He drew his plush lip between his teeth. Merlin watched as Pendragon took inch after inch until he was seated fully, powerful muscles quivering, and the exquisite flush on his face having spread past the collar of his shirt. He longed to grip the hem of that red shirt and rip the buttons open to reveal the pale expanse of that chest. He longed to latch onto one of those pert nipples begging for attention through the shirt.

Merlin didn’t move to do that.

No matter how much he wanted to touch and taste.

He kept his hands where Pendragon had ordered him to keep them instead and it earned an unspoken stamp of approval as large hands found his arms and caressed the length of them until Pendragon was leaning over him. Pendragon kissed him slowly, but possessively, his tongue matching the careful pace of his hips as Merlin whimpered beneath him. He smirked against his mouth after a long moment and then eased away, fingers teasing over his bare chest as he started rocking, the speed and force of his movements careful at first.

Pendragon soon quickened his pace.

Merlin could do nothing but watch as Pendragon braced his hands against his legs now and possessed him completely, welcoming him deep inside without an ounce of hesitation. He watched as the barrel of his chest began to heave with exertion. He watched the bounce of his thick and eager cock. Pendragon fucked himself upon Merlin roughly, his jaw clenching, and lashes pressed hard against the ridge of his cheeks. Each breath was a sharp gasp or a grunt or a garbled curse that made Merlin shiver with pleasure. His nails threatened to break skin. Merlin couldn’t help groaning, trapped and almost helpless beneath the arrogant policeman having his wicked way, and loving each fucking second. He could feel the tension building quickly, and knew he’d orgasm long before Pendragon was ready, and that just wouldn’t do.

Merlin scrambled to think of something to distract himself from the building pressure and somehow managed to say, through all of his ragged stuttering and stammering, “Officer, I...I didn’t realise we...we had a mounted division.”

Pendragon growled.

His pace grew punishing.

Merlin was convinced his cock would catch fire from the friction as Pendragon rode his cock determinedly, growling and grunting, his teeth threatening to crack from the tension in his strong jaw. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to wank for weeks after experiencing the tight and demanding heat of Officer Pendragon and he was willing to live with that. Merlin marvelled as that exquisite flush of heat spread below the hem of that uniform shirt and kissed the muscled thighs on either side of him. Flawless skin glistened with sweat. He watched as those muscled thighs continued flexing, in spite of their blatant quivering, and marvelled at the stamina and determination the arrogant policeman showed with each movement of his broad hips.

That golden head tipped back and the tendons in his neck stood out sharply, and Merlin wanted to worship the arch as soon as possible. He wanted to kiss and lick and bite until he could feel a deep moan of pleasure vibrating through the vulnerable flesh on display, but he wouldn’t move until Pendragon gave him permission to do so. He didn’t even _want_ to move from where he was trapped and pinned beneath the smug and beautiful bastard.

Being trapped beneath him forever seemed like a good plan.

Several long and exquisite moments passed before Pendragon growled his name between two grunts of effort and Merlin snapped his attention upwards immediately, meeting the dark stare now being directed at him. His heart tried to punch a hole through his chest upon noticing the commanding tone when Pendragon went on to say, “Touch me!”

“Sir,” Merlin gasped in an affirmative tone instantly, relieved and exhilarated in the same sweep. He moved his hands from where he’d left them and ignored the sharp aches in his upper arms as he reached for the cock bouncing in front of him. Pendragon choked on a moan as soon as Merlin wrapped one hand around his cock and cupped his bollocks with the other. The cold chain of the handcuffs snapped against his thigh repeatedly, and soon Pendragon arched in ecstasy, his head falling back in abject pleasure. His whole frame tensed and then shuddered as cum splattered his uniform shirt and coated the hand still stroking him. His broad chest ceased moving for several long moments. His arse clamped down around his cock like a vice and Merlin sobbed as he was dragged through a powerful orgasm a moment later.

Boneless and panting, he watched Pendragon swallow a whimper as he eased himself off his cock before passing out entirely, flopping down beside him like a sack of potatoes and leaving Merlin to deal with the mess made between them. His cock on fire and his frame aching, Merlin glowered at the unconscious policeman and then grinned as an idea came to him. He removed and tied the condom before zipping up his jeans. He chucked the condom in the nearest skip before casting a surreptitious glance around and then inching over to the discarded trousers to search for the key to his handcuffs. Suppressing the urge to start chuckling wickedly, Merlin cuffed the limp wrists just waiting for some naughtiness and then began the laborious task of heaving the policeman into the backseat of his own squad car. He tossed the discarded trousers and boots in after him before lowering the window just enough and shutting the door. He then located the radio in the front of the squad car.

A click of a button connected him to dispatch.

Helpfully, Merlin informed them of an officer down and gave them the location before turning the radio off and locking the squad car up tight. He didn’t want something to happen to the arrogant bastard after all. He slipped the key through the window and then walked away, humming to himself.

Merlin was certain he’d never see the policeman again.

 

* * *

 

Arthur groaned as he emerged from the depths of unconsciousness and continued to gaze at the darkness of his lids for a long moment. His throat rasped with each breath he took and it felt like he’d transformed into the Sahara desert since he’d impaled himself upon that insolent thief and ridden him hard. He sighed in remembered pleasure. He hadn’t ridden someone like that in so long, and his veins were still singing, though there was a rampant chill running down his bare and aching legs. He turned his head slowly, blearily, to look at the man he’d ridden and blinked when he saw the familiar interior of the squad car instead.

His stomach twisted with the realisation that Merlin had done something, something that might have terrible repercussions for his career within the police force. His breath quickening, he began cataloguing his unexpected shift in circumstances. His wrists were handcuffed. Cum stained his shirt and had dried upon his thighs. Arthur scratched at the flaking patches and grimaced. He needed to start keeping wet-wipes in the squad car: who knew when he’d next be fucked in some alley; that insolent thief might be the start of a wonderful and terrible trend!

But first he needed to find the key, Arthur knew. Huffing, he wriggled and squirmed and grunted until he was sitting upright. His arse throbbed in pain. His breath hitched in his chest. He loved experiencing that ache in the wake of rough sex with men. He loved knowing he’d dominated someone completely, possessing them even as he sank down on their cock. Shivering, he shuffled around until he was on his knees and leaned over to search his trousers for the key, grumbling about insolent thieves all the while.

That was when he heard a whistle of appreciation and a snicker.

Arthur straightened in an instant and almost brained himself on the ceiling, having misjudged the distance. The snicker and whistle morphed into two familiar bursts of raucous laughter. He whipped his head around to see Gavin and Percy, holding onto each other as the pair laughed at his misfortune.

“You fucking wait until I get out of here!”      

 

* * *

 

Merlin looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned curiously; his Mum was out for the evening and he wasn’t expecting visitors. Sighing, he rose from the couch and headed out into the hallway, grumbling about unsolicited visitors and wanting nothing more than to turn around and continue watching Doctor Who in peace. He wrenched open the front door and then froze immediately, shocked to see Officer Pendragon on his doorstep.

Merlin didn’t have a chance to speak before Pendragon barged into the house and drove him up against the telephone table a few feet away, growling, “You’re under arrest for gross neglect and reckless abandonment!”

“You need a fucking warrant to come in here!”

“I have a warrant.” Pendragon glared at him heatedly, a threat and a promise in his gaze. He grabbed his wrist and dragged his hand down to press hard against his stiffening cock. He leaned in close and murmured dangerously, “Going to cooperate?”

Merlin nodded quickly, realising that he didn’t give a fuck about the dares.

He’d commit a crime just to have this man touch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit: writing this was a bit of a challenge. I much prefer writing sub!Arthur, so this was a step out of the usual comfort zone. 
> 
> But I think I managed alright!


End file.
